Welp I'm stuck with you
by plushytrap
Summary: Days in Underfell were as gloomy and miserable as ever till Sans got a surprise visit from a skeleton in blue. hijinks ensue as Sans now dubbed red must look back into his past to help get this lazy blue skeleton home
1. Chapter 1 something blue

The morning was as pleasant as any other. The crisp smell of snow and dust blew in through the open window, an old biology textbook still holding it up. Sans groaned out rolling on his back still half-dressed from last night he listened to the dreaded noises of the morning of Snowdin.

His brother Papyrus could be heard marching around downstairs probably getting ready for that 'royal guard assessment.' It's only use was to give Undyne a reason to kill someone she didn't like but Papyrus still took it seriously.

As Sans stared up at the roof, he waited in thought he watched the blood stains that covered corners and walls. As he listened and let himself wake up till, he heard his que. The stomping under him moving out to the stairs and stop

"SANS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Papyrus screamed from the bottom of the stairs with nothing but pride and power in his voice. Well… there was his reason to get up. Sans pulled himself up like a zombie from a grave telling the milk hum of a hangover ring in his skull. Chillby kicked him out early last nice. Guess it was a good thing after all.

He got on his sneakers that were almost worn thin by now and grabbed his jacket off the floor he looked in the mirror watching himself put it on. He watched that crack on his head and that gold tooth in his mouth and those soulless eyes. 'gross' was the only word that came to mind.

"SAAAANNNNNNSSSSSSS I KNOW YOU'RE UP DUMBASS!" papyrus screamed anger slipping into his tone (more than usual)

"yeah, yeah I'm coming boss!" Sans snapped back as he slammed his door open and shuffled out hiding in the safety of the thick black jacket. Out of pure laziness he teleported down after three steps from the hallway upstairs and stopped right in front of papyrus "what is it?" he snapped in an annoyed tone but he looked down in a submissive nature not daring to test Papyrus's patience.

Papyrus let out a deep growl deciding on whether to comment of his brothers' attitude or not. He must have been in a good mood as he let out a cough and turned away "as I informed you yesterday there is a royal guard assessment, I must attend so you will be working extra today. Papyrus could hear Sans rolling his eyes behind him. "ill be checking up on you at waterfall this afternoon. If I catch word of you sleeping on the job Undyne will use your head for target practice."

Sans nodded looking at him "is that all?"

"a-"Papyrus started but Sans cut him off.

"and report if anything happens, I know the drill" Sans groaned out he basically heard it every day. That tipped Papyrus over the edge he turned to face Sans he was basically fuming with anger. Sans quickly took off teleporting before Papyrus could grab him he only managed to get a scratch.

Popping back to existence he appeared back in the snow landing on the chair of his station and groaned out holding his head "he was dead. Dead. DEAD tonight.

"maybe I could hide out the back of Chillbys?" Sans asked himself looking up at the dimmed roof crystals with a hard frown. Before resting there. He said slumped half asleep whenever he heard a dog, he opened an eye to glare making sure none of them ratted him out.

Slouching over the counter started killing his spine after an hour or so. That was enough to get Sans to get up and patrol. He would check the rusted death traps and grab some breakfast. It sounded like a plan to him.

He walked through the grey tinted snow ignoring the piles of dust; it was best not to think about it. He walked past the snowman nothing but a lump cursing and swearing. Sans tried not to make eye contact. Sneaking past doggo was a pain as he kept poking his head up with a scream Scaring the shit out of Sans each time. Right as he got by the rabies covered dog things got weird…

The crystals grew dim, it was almost pitch back. The ground started rumbling, growing more intense building up to the bright flash and the whole underground shook. The settled dust raised to the air the roof of the cavern shifted as fractions fell. Doggo probably got a good look at everything for the first time and he was cowering and whimpering in his station "moving… moving… moving" he whimpered in a husked voice…

Sans held his eyes shut at the flash till it reached its peak. A loud BOOM echoed through the underground as things started to settle Sans opened his eyes sensing the flash was gone and watched the crystals light but again. Well this was something to report to the boss. But sans knew better, he knew his brother would want to be the first to know what that was; no monster could make a noise like that.

Struggling to find his baring to move in the shifted and lifted snow. It was a pain, his feet sinking with each step, but Sans sucked it up. He pulled himself to the trees as the dust finally started to settle, he made his way through the thick forest. He only wandered around aimlessly going in the general direction of the blast.

The snow was even worse here as all the trees had shredded the snow that clinged to its leaves. As Sans wandered in the thigh high snow, he let himself relax a little. It was nice looking up at the crystals that twinkled clean of the dust that stained them for now. It was peaceful and he honestly missed coming here as a kid with his little brother. For now, he had a job to do.

With each step he grew more frustrated and tired. Everything was the same! Tree, tree, snow-puff, TREE! Sans couldn't help but scream smashing a lump of snow in front of him with full force. The puff in front of him was taller than him (though that was no achievement) so when it was out of the way all became clear

Sans leaned over the snow puff and stared down at a creator the size of his house. In the center sat a large pile of burnt mental laying in a puddle of mantled snowy mush. Steam was erupting it at the sudden temperature change. Struggling Sans pulled himself over the large pile of snow and slid butt first down through every bump and rock.

He pulled himself to a halt when his shoes landed in the gross mushy mess that felt disgusting in socks. Sans shivered out and carefully felt the metal for any heat. It had been out here long enough to touch so he started throwing off the bit of metal he could. They were burnt to a crisp and it was almost impossible to tell what it was even meant to be.

After some digging Sans potted something odd, an old forgotten colour. A dim cobalt blue. Sans sometimes wondered how he even knew it. After a moment of pause he kept trying to dig it out. He realized how much more there was. When he stopped to take a breath, he noticed. It was moving up and down rhythmically it was alive

"HOLY SHIT SOEONES IN THERE" Sans used his magic down finding a skeleton covered in burns and scars for the explosion but alive!

Sans stared at him lost in thought so many questions rushed through his head he didn't know what to think. Sweat rolled down his head as he grinned a habit he had when he got nervous. He had no idea what to do only one thing snapped him out of it.

A howl echoed in the distance the dog troops are on a hunt now and sans knew it was for this… for him. That was it if someone was gonna tell Papyrus it would be him they would use this skeleton as a chew toy.

The skeleton was heavier than he looked much heavier. Reds legs trembled a little trying to find the center of balance he hissed "the fuck do you eat?!" he asked the skeleton he know couldn't hear him and quickly teleported outside his house.

Sans panted before trying again this time to the basement where he could finally tie him up. He looked at his covered machine he had been slowly building for years with a sigh before pulling his attention away. He grabbed the rope that was hung up to dry and tied the skeleton up and laid him on the ground to rest.

The next question was How to tell Papyrus…


	2. Chapter 2 well shit

Sans paced about in the small basement room thing, raking his skull for any information on where Papyrus might actually be. He knew he was at that royal guard assessment, but he never bothered to fucking ask WHERE. Sweat ran down his skull as he twitched, getting anxious of when the blue skeleton would wake. He pulled himself to a hult with a loud squeak from his sneakers. He stared at his clock that sat on the table by loose papers, books and photos.

It was 10 am, he needed to be at his Waterfall shift in 10 minutes. Waterfall… he could check Waterfall! A nervous grin grew on his face at the realization. The teleport was rough, he almost landed on a few sharp rocks. His magic was draining without any good food. This was leaving him weak and even more tired; that could be a problem. He leaned on his station thinking and regaining a little strength for another long short-cut.

He took long deep breaths letting himself take in the red glow from above, relaxing to the running water around him. Even just for a moment. He didn't want to drop his guard especially in an open place. Guess he was still a little hung over. Sans sat up with a long and low grunt his bones cracking awake from the hunched position. Sans peeked around for any unneeded eyes before teleporting behind Undynes' house.

There was a lot of Screaming going on when Sans popped back into reality. he couldn't help but peek out and wait for a good time to announce his presence. A Temmie laid there head pressed under Undynes' blood red boot "WHAT DO YOU SMART ASSES KNOW ABOUT THAT QUAKE?!" she screamed in its face successfully scaring the shit out of it.

Temmies were smart con men like creatures and are Underfells' one and only means of food and sales, they even dressed rich from how much money they scammed people of. This Temmie on the other hand was covered in blood monocle shattered as it whimpered head pressed into the muddy rocks. "I don't know jackass!" the pour thing squealed out in pain growling up at Undyne.

"what caused it?" Papyrus asked a red pointed bone appeared in his hands pointing it to the Temmies face. Trembling under the stress and fear it whimpered out mumbling the same reply tears falling knowing that this was their end. When Sans heard a loud crack, he quickly hid back behind the house holding hands over his mouth as he listened to a disgusting squish making his stomach turn in all sorts of wrong ways he wanted to throw up right then and there.

He didn't have to see it to know what was happening, his imagination was strong enough to give him a clear image in his head. His mind screamed to do something as he could feel the air growing tense as around him. His body trembled, legs shaking like jelly hardly about to hold him up his bones started lightly clicking together as he shook. He held his eyes closed trying to figure out the best cause of action, but it was too late.

Sans could hear the sound of a weapon being summoned and he froze it was too quiet, way to quiet! He couldn't move though. He tried to use his teleportation magic, but he hadn't eaten anything since last night he was almost out of magic. Panic ran through his bones. As he stared at the rock wall in front of him as he pressed his back to the house.

There was another loud squish and crack before a spear smashed into the wall beside him. The Temmies head was hanging through the spear as Sans watched it turn to dust. When it was gone, he could see Undynes' shadow slowly rising up over the spear, looming besides sans. His eye glowed faintly red clearly the stress was also getting to him not helping his situation as he sucked in a breath.

"I can hear you, PEST" she growled out as Sans could hear the stomp on each step and the grin on her lips. "come out now before I fetch you myself." Her voice rang in Sans' ear canal. He knew Papyrus wouldn't save him. This was his fault, it's his job to survive and he already fucked it up. He knew Undyne was one for a slow, painful death who knows how creative she would get with that 1 HP of his.

Sans watched her boots just pass the corner, her hand grabbed the wall while the free one grabbed the red spear. Her head whipped around the corner as she held the spear up "GAME OVER RUNT!" She screamed slamming down as Sans fell to the floor missing its strike to the eye socket by an inch.

"UNDYNE THAT'S ENOUGH." Papyrus spoke up. She looked over at with the rudest 'huh?' she could muster. "YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WE NEED HIM FOR THE SNOWDINS'FAR STATION." He explained walking by to stare down at Sans whole stared at him frozen. "SANS GET U-"he was cut off however.

Sans stomach had enough. he threw up red glowing magic as he leaned forward to avoid making a mess of himself. As he heaved and coughed Undyne leaned on Papyrus "that's how you scare a monster."

"MY BROTHER DOESN'T COUNT HE SHITS HIMSELF WHEN MONSTER KID RUNS BY" Papyrus shrugged her off and looked at his brother who was learning how to breath again. But it was cut short when he grabbed him by the sweater. "now Sans" he said in the softest kindest voice he could muster. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he screamed furious.

Sans tried to use Papyrus' hand to push himself up and breath. His legs dangled, kicking and squirming as he coughed and choked. "the… the boom! I- I found something boss!" Sans yelled out trying to make his let go as fast as possible, but Papyrus did not move.

"IS IT A HUMAN?" his voice was a low growl pulling the struggling Sans to his face Undynes' face lighting up in the background.

"no- no but its important" Sans coughed vomit drooling down his chin as Papyrus dropped him in disgust.

"THEN IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME" He watched Sans Breathe and trembling on the muddy ground as he gasped trying to speak.

"please boss… it's important something weird's going on just five minutes that's all I need" he begged falling on his hands and knees when he tried to stand. He was begging Papyrus to listen knowing he couldn't keep this from him.

Papyrus Stared at his exhausted and begging brother. Sans never really went to any effort so it must be something. He let out a grumbled sigh looking to Undyne "I'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE I NEED TO PUT HIM, BACK TO HIS STATION" Papyrus explained picking Sans up over his shoulder like a sack of meat.

"Wait Boss please I promise it's not a joke!" Sans begged as Undyne watched them leave staring at Sans with a sickening grin. When out of sight Papyrus looked at him "you going to teleport us there or not?"


	3. Chapter 3 a little tied up

Sans' face Lit up trying to look at his brother a moment though he couldn't see his face. Realizing Papyrus was waiting he focused himself to teleport one last time; He was going to need a big lunch and a nice long nap after all this. They landed in the basement. It was a rough landing, but Papyrus still managed to stick it probably to Sans' shitty magic. He dropped Sans with a hard thump looking around. For once he was quiet looking around the abandoned room gaining his surroundings in the small space. "WHERE ARE WE?" he asked, not even noticing the skeleton laying by his feet.

Sans sat there rubbing his head groaning good thing he had a thick skull. "basement. Where I go to do my studies? I abandoned it when we got low on money." He shrugged. Papyrus nodded remembering this old place now and remembering that time long ago.

Done reminiscing of the past he looked down at the trembling lump by his boots. The blue lump was curled into a ball, burn holes covered the odd colored jacket revealing burned bones and speckles of dust. "ANOTHER SKELETON? WERENT WE THE LAST?" Papyrus asked, lifting the skeleton up by the hood. It had a sleeping grin the same head shape as Sans. "WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM?" Papyrus looked at his brother who was using the table to pull himself on the chair with a heavy sigh.

"ya know that quake? He came crashing down buried in burnt, scrap metal" Sans explained with a yawn leaning into his palm. "I knew you would want to know, so I came to get you and I was greeted with a spear next to my skull" he glared at Papyrus who didn't even notice him.

He was examining the monsters' trembling, flickering soul. It looked broken and frail no surprise, who knows how bad that trip was.

Papyrus pulled the blue skeleton over his shoulder and went to the door causing Sans to shoot up. "B-boss? Where ya' going?" he asked adrenaline kicking in as fear for the skeleton's fate made him chase after his brother and kick the basement door shut. He skidded round into the house as Papyrus dumped skeleton on the couch

Sans sighed out glad the freaky clone wasn't in any danger. He relaxed his body and strolled over looking at him leaning on the arm of the couch. "so… what are you gonna do to him?" he asked, looking at the sleeping skeleton carefully poking him at the crown of his skull unconscious out in the old stained cushions.

"IM GOING TO FEED HIM SANS. HE NEEDS TO BE ALIVE SO WE CAN TORTURE HIM!." Papyrus explained like it was obvious as he smacked Sans' hand away. Rubbing his metacarpals, he watched Papyrus prepare food for the blue ugly skeleton.

Sighing, he leaned on the couch for a moment watching Papyrus march into the kitchen. Food sounded great right about now. "It's my break. I'm gonna get some take out from Chillbys'." He walked out not caring about his brothers squawking at him to come back, he was going to pass out if he didn't eat soon. He walked down the snowy street ignoring the hissing children and glaring parents. He ignored them with nothing but a roll of the eye. He knew that look. The 'if your brother wasn't here you would be dead' look.

He ignored them, only giving them a glance in return as he pushed the bar door open, somehow it was even colder inside. A sharp coldness that kept you awake.

The Dogs were out on patrol so only a few local drunks and that dead body on the jukebox that no one wanted to touch remained inside. He walked up to his seat and watched Chillby come out from the kitchen cleaning a large tequila glass. "You gonna pay for last night?" he hissed while getting San his usual meal.

"put it on my tab Chilb'. It's been a long morning" he waved slouching. On the counter. Chillby nodded with only a huff. He held no remorse for his customers; he only listened to Sans in hope to find a way to kill his brother, but never did he gain that information. He did know that Papyrus almost killed Sans with his cooking once.

Chillby slid over a bottle of mustard and a chilly dog the usual for the stubby skeleton. Sans sat up looking at the food whipping his mouth of drool and looked up at the bartender. "I'm gonna eat on the job." He slapped some gold on the table and took his food and fled.

"YOU'RE FIVE SHORT JACKASS!" Was the last thing Sans heard as he left the building laughing his ass off walking back to the house with a grin. It dropped when he saw Papyrus standing outside. He walked up taking a bite from his food looking up at him. Not caring for the chilly was falling into the snow.

Papyrus tried not to gag looking away to attempt to collect himself. "THAT BLUE IMPOSTER IS BEING KEPT IN THE TORTURE CHAMBER. HE IS LOCKED UP PERFECTLY THANKS TO ME." He did his pose and Sans couldn't help but grin smothering his chili dog in mustard before taking another bite pocketing the bottle.

Papyrus cringed at that and shook his head continuing "HOWEVER I WANT YOU CHECKING UP ON HIM EVERY HALF HOUR AND INFORM ME WHEN HE WAKES." Papyrus glared leaning into Reds face causing the skeleton to flinch looking up at him sweaty. "THAT MEANS NO NAPS YOU PIG!." He hissed waiting to see Sans to nod wiping his mouth of grime and chilly.

"disgusting" Papyrus muttered standing up tall and marching off back to waterfall. Sans scoffed down the rest of his dog before taking a shortcut waving at Papyrus as the guard passed.

Sans set an alarm and leaned back on his chair relaxing to the soft screams of the echo flower. He watched monsters pass and kids waiting around. It was peaceful. And to top it off he had a nice bottle of mustard to help him relax.

Every time Sans settled down for a nap the alarm would buzz, and he would teleport in the garage where the blue skeleton sat.

He was tied to a chair tight enough to look like it hurt, and a collar designed to drain any magic output used for attack's around his vertebrae "all snug I see." He commented out loud to himself walking closer lifting his limp skull "smiley ass even grins in his sleep." Sans wasn't sure if it was the contact or the talking. But he notices the phangles of the other twitch, like some sort of jolt of pain.

He cringed letting him go. "At least I got something to report ey fat-ass?" he humored himself with the sleeping company and teleported back to his spot taking another sip of that bitter yellow blessing he kept stashed in his pocket. He knew Papyrus wouldn't care about a twitch.

The rest of his midday station was uneventful. That skeleton never twitched when he touched or spoke too after that, and monster kid was running home with a probably cracked skull crying so that was fun. By the time he finished the bottle Papyrus came around 2:30 on the dot.

"GLAD TO SEE YOUR NOT ASLEEP" he hummed his hands on his hip. Watching his brother avert eyes pulling up his hood they both knew there was mustard dripping from his mouth.

"don't get too fond of it." He muttered avoiding those beady eyes. Papyrus could smell the mustard and Sans knew he wasn't meant to drink on the job.

Papyrus ignored it, for now. "REPORT ON THE BLUE ONE." It wasn't a question but a command, his voice low telling Sans he wasn't going to get away with what he did.

Sans knew it all and dropped his confident act. Looking down and playing good like every other bottom feeder in this hole. "he twitched only once. Seemed to be a painful one when I lifted his skull to get a good look at him. Tried again each time after no luck. He's still out cold and still recovering." Sans fiddled with the drawstrings looking up at his brother.

"THAT WILL SUFFICE YOU ATTEND YOUR HOTLANDS POST. I'LL BE IN SNOWDIN SO I WILL CONTINUE TO CHECK ON IT." Papyrus stood tall acting as if he was doing Sans a favor.

"yeah thanks." Sans sneered, getting up shoving his hood over properly walking by Papyrus to his shortcut till his hood was grabbed.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH DRINKING ON THE JOB BROTHER." He growled watching Sans trying to pull out of his claws like a frightened mouse, pathetic.

Papyrus let him go, shoving him to the floor in front of a few monster's before marching off. Sans was a bit too cocky for his liking today, he needed to cut that ego down to size.

Sans sat up from the mush ground watching monster's snicker around him. With a huff he marched off to somewhere private to teleport. Here he thought today was going ok. Now it was really falling to shit.

Hotland was the worst, Both shifts. Undyne always threatens to kill him when she passes, and he was already sick of Papyrus' screaming. His last shift was the worst of them all. Kids out of school stuck around talking about beating him up. Replacing him. As usual he was used to filling other's egos. But he was numb by now he just grumbled and laid down

A small gang of Pyrope's and Vulkin's got too close for comfort. And from that a beautiful blessing given by Papyrus could now be put in use. "If a monster doesn't fuck off, kill him. I'm not doing your dirty work" so Sans did the next best thing and sent one of the Vulkin flying the others would have fought him but were a bit too worried about the loud crunch in the distance. Best decision he made all day.


End file.
